Schwartzenbruin
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Schwartzenbruin was the capital city of Perrenland and was located on the south-west shore of Lake Quag. Much of Schwartzenbruin, specifically the Old City and New City, was located on an island in Lake Quag, while the newest section, the Shore, was on the adjacent mainland. Schwartzenbruin was one of the largest cities in the Flanaess and no census had ever returned a full result, so Schwartzenbruin may have had considerably more than 30,000 residents at any given time (although that number was the closest the city has to a census). Much of Schwartzenbruin’s population is transient in nature: mercenary companies, merchant caravans, ships crews and tourists all add to the seasonal arrival of local clansfolk for important business, signing on, and festivals. As a result, Schwartzenbruin is a city that can cater for the diverse needs of a great many people, cultures and ideas. The inns and taverns are legendary, and the courtesans unrivaled. The city has magical defenses that makes it impossible to teleport into the city. This is intended to protect Schwartzenbruin from attacks from powerful creatures, particularly demons. Origins and history Schwartzenbruin earned its name (Black Bear) from its earliest days when the island was first settled by a primitive nature worshiping tribe of Ur-Flannae. The tribe constructed a fair number of tunnels beneath the young settlement although these are well known to the modern nd are monitored carefully. The tribe was eventually absorbed into the city but its name and part of its culture remains. The city itself and the town guards (Bruinsgardt) are named in the tribe's honour and it is said that some of the descendents of those original inhabitants are able to transform into black bears when the need was great. The Old City Located on the island, The Old City is defined as all that is contained within the old wall. The old wall runs from Perrens Gate to the High gate and all the way around the back of the islands perimeter. In the Old City can be found the oldest families, the true Bruinsmen and a lot of old money live here. * Perren's Gate 'for ceremonial purposes is the official entry point onto the old city and its guards have to lug around the most regalia, which they consider an honour. * '''Harbour Gate ' * '''High Gate this is the location of the judicial courts of Schwartzenbruin and the mayor’s official office is here, it meeting halls are full of the politics of Perrenland. * The [[Cantonal Council Chambers|'Cantonal Council Chambers']].''' * '''Fort Dian. This is the oldest fortified building in the city. The magical relic “The Girdle of Dian” is kept in the central keep and is the home of its guardians, an order of the Old Church called the Dian Sect. The outer towers and ward are used by the Bruingardt (bearguard) an ancient martial order, of members by invitation only, that has heavy links with the Old Kerk. * Old Temple, Colleges of Rao, Hospital of Zodel '''and Solcarde House are all owned by the Old Kerk The New City The New City is defined as “all that is on the island not contained within Old Wall". New City is still very old and is the home of many wealthy merchants and non-Perrenlanders. Here is where the visitor to Schwartzenbruin is the most welcome and most easily relieved of their money in areas like the Longmarket and the Arena. * '''The Arena is a place were many crowd-pleasing events are held from gladiatorial contests to spectacular plays with magical enhancements. It is located on the northwest tip of the island. Adjacent is the White Theatre and the Seven Stages. * The Longmarket '''is a massive building three stories in height, a long avenue runs from end to end with many stairs providing access to floors above and below. Many small shop and crafts line each avenue. This is Schwartzenbruin's bizarre and almost anything can be found here if you know were to look. The Mockers refer to the Longmarket as “their market”. * '''The Necropolis '''is the place the dead are buried, it is patrolled by guards from the Old Church to prevent grave robbers or necromancers from taking advantage of its inhabitants restful state. * '''Old Dockside '''is where many fishermen tie up and unload it also the place a ferry ride can be purchased to shore. * '''Old Harbor is a small sheltered bay were ships and barges can unload and load produces bound for the old city and the Longmarket, it is the oldest harbor. The harbour Master of the Old Harbor is the highest-ranking harbor official in the city. * Procan's Grotto 'is the location of a sacred grotto dedicated to Procan. Much ship’s companies sail round here before leaving on their voyage to make offerings and receive the blessing of the priestess. A small community of Aquatic elves also resides here. * '''Naval Gate ' * 'Dockyards ' The Shore The Shore is the city across from the island. It is the latest edition to Schwartzenbruin being only some 220 years old and still a work n progress. The need to house so many has seen the shore line across form the New City transform from a small village, catering as a point of embarkation from mainland to island, into a fortified metropolis to rival the island city itself. Here dwell many wealthy refugee families and mercenary families that have migrated to the relative safety of Perrenland and the legendary wealth of Schwartzenbruin to start a new life. Many Clan families have moved here to make a name for themselves as well. Here can also be found poverty and the struggle of the poor to survive. * '''The Great Barter is a collection of stalls, and tent shops that have almost as much variety as the Longmarket. Here is located the offices of many trading companies and the Temple of Zilchus. * The Green Tower is actually a lighthouse constructed four centuries ago by a cabal of mages who wanted to re-assure the suspicious inhabitants of their good intentions. It is the most famous of the lighthouses in Schwartzenbruin. The red light from the tall green stone tower wards ships at night from running aground in the tricky city harbor. In times of peril the light is known to change to an eerie green, an effect the wizards who practice in the tower are loath to explain. * The Hillside Market is also called the Common market by those who use it, this is the poorest market in Schwartzenbruin being in the poorest district. * Paleen Rock (Shrine to Nurell) is an ancient site harking back to the days of the original tribal inhabitants. The sheer cliff at this site plummets straight down onto a pointed rock from which the site takes it name. Capital crimes are punished here by hurtling the criminal to their death. This was always a ritual dedicated to the placation of Nurell the god of evil and death. This is where the ancient ceremony and celebration known as the Dance of Nerull takes place. * Der Schokoladehuis, run by Hanz Mordenkainen. * Der Aldboot, a popular lakeside tavern Other Locations: * Bapthmorda (The Dread Prison) is a very dank and foreboding prison constructed about a century ago. Here the undesirables of Schwartzenbruin are accommodated, sometimes for protracted periods. It has its own internal subculture and its guards are feared for their methods. Some of these criminals are destined to be executed in the Dance of Nerull festival. * Village of Narbells '''is a small ferrying point across the Undrill’s river mouth. * '''Village of Weisshaven is a where travelers are likely to stay before crossing the Undrill to Schwartzenbruin. It is located north of the city (only a stone's throw away from Bapthmorda). References Category:Settlements